


Bowing Out

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: A broken and battered Cabanela's parting words.
Kudos: 7





	Bowing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Broken bones".

Broken bones jiggle, bringing forth fresh pain. Cabanela grits his teeth. "I don't want to go."

"Don't be daft. I'll watch the phone. You need to be in hospital."

The professor is right, much as he hates to admit it. "Mr. Ghost?"

"Hm?"

"I lost Jowd once tonight, didn't I?"

"Correct."

Cabanela releases an exhale, sharp and painful, feeling his gut twist.

The execution. He'd failed to save Jowd. 

"I don't want to lose him again."

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to protect them."

"Thank you." Cabanela closes his eyes, relaxing as his broken body is carried away.


End file.
